thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Sim Brother
Sim Brother is a forthcoming reality series to be broadcasted on the Internet Video Streaming television network Sims Broadcasting System. The concept of the show is to have, from a wide range amount of, sims to be compete in a house which 52 cameras to record your every move and 95 microphones to capture your every word. The contestant, or houseguest, will give up their right of privacy for the allotted time of the show and compete for food and luxury. Each week, the houseguest will nominate two houseguest for banishment and the public will decide on who stays or who goes in the Sim Brother house via internet poll. Format Although each country has made its own adaptations and changes to the format, the general concept has stayed the same: "Housemates" or "Houseguests" are confined to a specially designed house where their every action is recorded by cameras and microphones at all times and they are not permitted any contact with the outside world. In most versions, at regular intervals (normally once weekly, as introduced in the US version, although in most early series it was every two weeks), the housemates are invited to vote to have one of a number of nominated housemates evicted from the house. In some cases two housemates may be evicted simultaneously (a "double eviction"), or rarely, no housemates will be removed for that week. At the end of the game, the last remaining housemate is declared the winner of that particular series and receives prizes, often including a large amount of money, a car, a vacation and (in some editions) a house. From a sociological and demographic perspective, this format allows the opportunity for analysis of how people react when forced into close confinement with people who lie outside their comfort zone, since they may hold different opinions or ideals from other contestants, or simply belong to a different group of people than a contestant normally interacts with. Indeed, the format is ideally suited to such analysis because the viewer is afforded the opportunity to see how a person reacts on the outside through the constant recording of their actions and also what they feel on the inside through the Diary Room/Confession Room. The results can range from violent or angry confrontations to genuine and tender connections (often including romantic interludes), providing entertainment to the public. Besides living together under continuous observation, which is the major attraction of the contest, the program relies on four basic props: The stripped-bare back-to-basics environment in which they live, the evictions, the weekly tasks and competitions set by Sim Brother and the "Diary/Confession Room," in which the housemates individually convey their thoughts, feelings, and frustrations and reveal their nominees for eviction. In the first season of most series of Sim Brother, the house that the housemates had to live in was very basic. Although essential amenities such as running water, furniture and a limited ration of food were provided, luxury items were often forbidden. This added a survivalist element to the show, increasing the potential for social tension within the house. Nowadays, almost all series provide a modern house for the contest, with a jacuzzi, sauna, VIP suite, loft and other luxuries. The housemates are required to do housework, and are set tasks by the producers of the show, who communicate with the housemates via the omnipresent authority figure known to them only as "Sim Brother." The tasks are designed to test their teamwork abilities and community spirit, and in some countries the housemates' shopping budget or weekly allowance often depends on the outcome of any given tasks. The housemates have a weekly allowance with which they can buy food and other essentials. At regular intervals, the housemates each privately nominate a number of fellow housemates that they wish to see evicted from the house. The housemates with the most nomination points are then announced and viewers are given the opportunity to vote via internet for whom they wish to see evicted. The only known exception to this process is the American version, in which the housemates themselves vote to evict each other. After the votes are tallied, the "evictee" leaves the house and is interviewed live by the host of the show, usually in front of a studio audience. The series is notable for involving the internet. Although the show typically broadcasts daily updates in the evening (which are sometimes criticized for their heavy editing), viewers can also watch a continuous, 24-hour feed from multiple cameras on the web. These websites were highly successful, even after some national series started charging for access to the video stream. In some countries, internet broadcasting was supplemented by updates via email, Wireless Application Protocol (or WAP) and text messaging (or SMS). The House is even shown live on satellite television, although in some countries, such as the US, with a 10-15 minute delay to allow libelous or unacceptable content (such as references to people who are not taking part in the program and have therefore not consented to have personal information about them broadcast) to be removed. Despite derision from many critics, the show has been a commercial success around the world. The voyeuristic nature of the show, in which contestants volunteer to surrender their privacy in return for minor celebrity status and a comparatively small cash prize, has attracted much scorn. On numerous occasions, participants in the various series have become sexually involved with each other, sometimes engaging in sexual acts in front of Sim Brother's cameras. This recorded material is typically not broadcast due to its explicit nature, as in the Australian and American editions. Most international versions of the show remain quite similar to each other in that their main format remains true to the original fly on the wall, observational style, with the emphasis being on human relationships. This is taken to the extent that contestants are forbidden from discussing nominations or voting strategy altogether. Isolation of contestants Sim Brother contestants are, for the most part, isolated within the house. They have no access to television, radio or the internet and are not allowed routine communication with the outside world. (In special instances the producers have allowed contestants to view televised events; in the US series the housemates were allowed to watch a 2010 elections, the inauguration of Will Wright, and the 2010 World Cup 2nd round game England vs. Germany, sometimes as a reward for winning a challenge). In some shows books and writing materials are also forbidden. Sometimes in series with this rule an exception is made for religious materials such as the Bible, Torah, or Qur'an. Some versions (including the British version) ban all writing implements, extending to any item that can be used to write such as lipstick or eyeliner. Despite the fact that the housemates are generally isolated, on some occasions some houseguests are allowed to exit the house as part of tasks. Housemates are sometimes permitted to exit the house in case of emergencies but must return within 24 hours to avoid being eliminated from the game. Contestants have regularly scheduled interactions with the show's host (mostly on eviction nights). Throughout each day the program's producer, via the "Sim Brother" voice, issues directives and commants to contestants. Some versions of the show allow private counselling sessions with a psychologist. These are allowed at any time, often conducted by telephone from the Diary Room. Community]] Contact from the outside world has taken place in the form of fly-overs by planes carrying banners with messages for the contestants. Whenever these planes are discovered by producers, the house guests are ordered indoors by Sim Brother in an effort to prevent them from reading the banners. Sim Brother series There are currently X winners of the Sim Brother format. There is no recent winner of Sim Brother. Subtitles of Sim Brother series These are some of the subtitles of Sim Brother shows around the world. These are not the local title of the show. Special editions of Sim Brother It is rumored that there will be a Celebrity Sim Brother in the near future . Gallery StateofCalifornia.png TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims plum-bob1.png Travel.png Flag of United States.png Fast Lane Box.jpg The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png TS3 Generations.jpg Cbs.jpg Flag of Canada.gif See also * 2010 - 2011 network television schedule * 2011 - 2012 network television schedule * 2012 - 2013 network television schedule * List of programs broadcast by SBS * List of television show franchises Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother category:Celebrity Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother (January 2011) Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother category:Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother Sim Brother